Mais que Palavras
by Viviane Valar
Summary: É uma songfic LupimTonks, baseada na musica “More Than words” do Extreme. Leiam e me digam o que acham! Beijos.


N/A Turminha, essa foi mais difícil de sair. Mas enfim... Mas peco que me perdoem se a tradução estiver errada. Foi bem na base do que me lembro do colégio e com dicionário na mão! Então que souber inglês direitinho, não leia a tradução!!!! Quem avisa amigo é!!!

Beijos

Viv

**MAIS QUE PALAVRAS**

"_Saying I love you_

_(Dizendo Eu te amo)_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_(Não são as palavras que eu quero ouvir de você)_

_Its not that want you._

_(Não é isso que quero de você)_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_(Não dizer, mas se você apenas soubesse)_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel."_

(Quão fácil seria, me mostrar como você se sente.)

Ninfadora Tonks apos mais uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, pensava se não era imaginação sua, ou realmente Remus Lupim a olhava diferente recentemente. Ele que sempre fora tão educado, reservado, tímido, doce e ... lindo. Agora parecia olhá-la com... desejo.

"_More than words._

_(Mais que palavras)_

_Is all you have to do make it real_

_(Tudo o que precisa é fazer dela real)_

_Than you wouldnt have to say that you love me_

_(Então você não teria que dizer que me ama)_

_Cos Id already know._

_(Porque eu ja saberia)_

_What would you do if my heart mas tom in two?"_

_(O que você faria se meu coração partisse em dois?)_

Desde que o conhecera tivera vontade de provar seus lábios. De despertar o lobo nele. Levá-lo aos extremos. Ver se ele era capaz de gritar, xingar, bater, gemer. Queria tirá-lo do serio.

"_More Than words._

_(Mais que palavras)_

_To show you feel_

_(Para mostras seus sentimentos)_

_That your love for me is real._

_(Que seu amor por mim é real)_

_What would you say if I took those words away?_

_(O que você diria se eu levasse aquelas palavras embora?)_

_Than you couldnt make things new_

_(Então você poderia fazer coisas novas)_

_Just by saying I love you."_

_(Justamente para dizer Eu amo você)_

Naquele dia iria sanar suas duvidas. Eles teriam a oportunidade de ficar sozinhos. Via dor, mas também o desejo. Elaborou sua estratégia e a executou brilhantemente. Seu cabelo rosa chiclete mais brilhante que o habitual. O sorriso leve. Olhos iluminados pela luxuria. Ele nem teria chance.

"_More than words._

_(Mais que palavras)_

_Now that Ive tried to talk to you and me you understand._

_(Agora que eu tentei dizer para você e fiz você entender)_

_All you have do is close your eyes._

_(Tudo o que tem que fazer é fechar os olhos)_

_An just reach out your hands and touch me_

_(E justamente estender suas mãos e me tocar)_

_Hold me close dont euer let me go."_

_(Me abraçar apertado e nunca me deixar partir)_

Chegou como quem não quer nada, mas vai tomar tudo. Ofereceu-se para fazer uma massagem no pescoço dele. Disse que parecia tenso. Pobre Remus. Não tinha chance alguma mesmo. Ela ria criminosa. E quando ele já estava completamente rendido, ela se colocou diante dele. Olhos desfocados aguardando o inevitável. Beijos e abraços diziam tudo o que ela ansiava. E mesmo quando chegou ao fim, não queria deixá-lo.

"_More than words._

_(Mais que palavras)_

_Is all I ever need you to show._

_(É tudo o que eu nunca precisei mostrar)_

_Than you wouldnt have to say that you love me._

_(Então você não teria que dizer que me ama)_

_Cos Id already know._

_(Porque eu ja saberia)_

_What would you do if my heart was tom in two."_

_(O que você faria se meu coração se partisse em dois?)_

Agora tinha certeza. Esperava poder repetir a dose mais vezes mais vezes. Ele era tudo que se espera de um cavalheiro e de um lobo.

"_More than words._

_(Mais que palavras)_

_To show you fell_

_(Para mostrar seus sentimentos)_

_That your love for me is real._

_(Que seu amor por mim é real)_

_What would you say if I took those worsd awa?._

_(O que você diria se eu levasse as palavras embora?)_

_Then you could make things new._

_(Então você poderia fazer coisas covas)_

_Just by saying I love you."_

_(Justamente para dizer Eu te amo)_

FIM


End file.
